The Counter Force of Ragnarok
by AzureKing
Summary: The power that Kings are given are called Geass. However there is a even greater power...Counter. A power that even God or Geass users fear, however no one knows if any are still alive until now. Albert El Britannia or rather Naruto Uzumaki a fallen prince who craves the destruction of his homeland. With his brothers and sisters will he revive Counter and stop the world from dying?


_**Azureking: HOLY…MOTHER…OF…FUCK! 5200+ words! Without taking any other stories! I am…SO…HAPPY! I really wanted this starter chapter to be good but damn I got SO carried away! Well…damn I really don't have anything to say but please enjoy this REALLY long chapter! **_

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

A loud obnoxious alarm came to play as a lazy hand to find the snooze button, "Damn" a male voice said lazily as he misses the target. "Dammit, Dammit, Dammit…" as he missed for a fourth time he clutches his hand into a fist and made his hand dive straight down and completely destroy the clock. The boy immediately woke up from that action. "Aw, shit!" he looks at the pieces of the clock now into a jigsaw puzzle version. "Aw dammit…Itachi's going to kill me!" he looks around his room which was very inviting and friendly filled with pictures and a music/book shelf that held some old fashion bands and military books.

A boy with silver long hair in a ponytail that touch his back enters his room, "Dude, what the hell? It's 5:00 in the freakin' morning!"

The teen that destroy the clock stands from his bed and stood up. He was blond spiky haired blue eyed male. He has whiskers marks on his cheeks three on each side; the boy wore a white lab coat that had white shirt with long blue sleeves. "Hey Nero, good morning to you as well."

The now named Nero sighs as he stares at the teen that started to stretch his body, "Shouldn't you be going home to your sister? Naruto, I'll need you to come back to do some research on Burning Knightmare. We still need to see if we can use that solar reactor as different source of energy for it." Nero asked as he looks at the clock condition.

Naruto nods at the suggestion and grabs a white and black book bag, "Fine, I'll be back after school, but you have to come as well since it's been a full week that you were there. We can't have any suspicion right now, we lost Yun and Jack from them transporting the Sutherland Landspinner and that advanced hydraulics systems for the Shining and Heavy Knightmares."

Nero nods in agreement with a touch of disappointment, "Yeah, I know, but still if only I was the one driving maybe they still be here...then again if I was forced to use _that _then Charles would found us."

Naruto sighs, "You really got to stop beating yourself up their deaths. Rai told us that Britannia was noticing the sudden orders and trucks holding Knightmare parts. Itachi and Sasuke did their best not letting the Knights of the Round and military know about our plans." he pats on his friend back who seemed to be better.

Nero smiles as he walks with Naruto down a high-tech corridor, "Thanks, wait...Where is Rai?" he said as the silver haired boy looks around when they were next to a ladder.

"Oh, Rai left first saying he needed to get something before class." the blond stated as he started to climb the ladder with Nero right behind him. "Also, Konan, Itachi, and Sasuke are coming to finally test run these Knightmare frames to see if we made them up to date."

"Huh, I thought that the royal ass monkey of an emperor didn't give days off for his knights?"

"They still his children as much as us. He needs to keep face making everyone think he's a kind father." Naruto explain as they reach a small platform. Naruto walks to a giant vault-like door, "Nero what's the password for today?"

Nero takes out a list from his own bloody red and black book bag, "Uh...Counter"

Naruto inputs the password as the door rotates slowly and opens to reveal a sewer, that was collapse and in ruins, "Alright let's seal the door and get out." Naruto said as he and Nero pushed the gigantic door back and locked the system. "Ugh, remind me why we didn't buy the Vault that closes itself?" he complains as he jumps and carefully climbs the rubble.

Nero follows suit but as if he was faded in and out always appearing next to the blond. "Because, I suggested that this door is much more affordable and way stronger than those weaker tech-y ones."

Naruto chuckles as he finds a manhole, "Hey, found the exit." As he said this Nero instantly was behind him, "HOLY MOTHER OF ASHFORD! Please don't do that, seriously it's not good for my health." he complains. Nero chuckles at his friend's scared expression, he gives a halfhearted apology. Naruto pushes the cover of the manhole to see a dark neighborhood and saw the sky was a mysterious peaceful dark blue. Nero suddenly was in front of Naruto again! "Whoa! WHAT DID I JUST SAY!?"

Nero chuckles as he helped Naruto and walk out of the area, "I park my cycle outside the ghetto, I just added the sidecar so we can take Nina with us to school."

Naruto nods absently as he looks at the area they walked in, "Area 11, the ghetto...Britannia was the empire that took Japan its former beautiful. I...we...will destroy this corrupted society!"

"But first we need to finish Shining Knightmare and Heavy Knightmare tuning and their trace suit function. Then start planning on what we need to do." Nero inquiries as they finally got to the vehicle then sat in their sits. Nero was in the sidecar while Naruto was in the rider's seat. As Naruto road off to the highway Nero takes out a laptop. "Hey, isn't today that Lulu is going to scam another poor ass noble out of his money again?"

Naruto groans in disappointment, "Great, now I am going to have to explain Nina why I'm going twice to the city."

Nero chuckles as he move his right hand in cracking motion, "Whipped! Dude, you are SO whipped by your sister! Do everyone a favor and get married already!"

Naruto glares at Nero, but sees a turn, "Hold on" he said quietly and fast as Nero didn't have time to prepare for the quick sharp turn Naruto making his companion hit his head next to Naruto's book bag. "And Nero she's my freakin' sister!"

Nero shrugs as he saw Naruto's house, "Remember Nina's parents adopted ya. So...free game."

Naruto's eyes twitch and he smirks as he made spin as they were coming to his home. Nero was flung out of the sidecar seat, "YOU...CHEEKY...DICKWAFFLE! UGH!" he yells as he hits the garage.

Naruto skillfully maneuvers the still spinning bike next to Nero, "What did we learn?" he mockingly asked his friend.

Nero somehow alive picks his body up, "Fine, I'll leave it for now. But, c'mon let's get in, I'm getting hungry!" he childishly said as he rubs his stomach.

Naruto rolled his eyes as he opens his front door, "Hey, just be quiet I think Nina is still sleeping."

"Know this from experience?" Nero smirks at Naruto red face, "Holy fuck! You actually slept with Ni- _BANG!_"

Naruto squeaked in surprised when Nero was suddenly hit with a frying pan. "Aw, crap! Nero, are you still among the living?"

"Uhh...OW!...did anyone got that trucks license plate?" Nero mumbled as he rubs the back of his head. "Ouch, that hurts. Thanks a lot Nina!" he loudly accused a girl who was holding the weapon that cause the back of his head feel excruciating pain.

The girl in question was a small frail looking girl with green haired and glasses. She was wearing yellow pajamas and she was trembling. "I'm sorry! I thought an Eleven was attacking the house!"

Elevens or rather the once Japanese people of Area 11 aka Japan. All original names like its language and names for food are now illegal to say. Naruto sighs gently at Nina and walks towards her in a careful sweet embrace that seem for lovers rather than siblings. Naruto ignores Nero perverse giggling and throws the pan at his head as he continues to comfort his little sister, "Sorry, that we worried you. You can trust me when I say that I will protect you from anything." Nina nods but looks a bit angry this gesture makes Naruto wonder what he did wrong, "Is something wrong Nina?"

"Albert Einstein! Where were you all this time? I've been worried sick about you, especially with Nero! You know how he is!" she exclaimed as Nero shouted a 'Hey!' displeased that he was a bad example to her.

Albert or rather Naruto sigh, "We were doing another sweeper job. Britannia announced that if anyone has any information on a new drug call Refrain or gets a simple of it to the authorities the person will receive 500,000 pounds and some Knightmare parts!"

Nina looks disappointed at her older brother, "And you went to the ghettos to find out, if you can find some leads?"

Naruto nods, "Yes, this drug particularly goes to Japanese people and-"

"They're Elevens!" Nina shouted scaring the two individuals who were shock that the quiet girl had such a voice. "Are you telling me that you're helping those Elevens?! Those people are primitive beasts that cling to their brutal ways of fighting and undeveloped culture!"

Nina words cause both males to get angry at the speech she made. 'If only she knew the truth about us,' was the single thought that the two close friends shared. "Nina, remember that Britannian took everything Japan stood and love for. No one should ever be the target of drug dealers or treated any less more than a Britannian." the blonde hair teen tries to reason with the girl.

"Why should you help them? They killed our parents when we were fourteen!" she yells unable to find any reason to believe that Elevens deserve to be treated anything less than the savages that they are!

Naruto signals Nero to leave after the silverette groans in annoyance he left to his friend's room.

Seeing the boy leaving as he complains Naruto tenderly embraces Nina, and grabs the back of her head to become closer. "Nina...Please just calm down, then take a deep breath and look at Me." the distress girl nods and followed his advice. "Nina I know that you hate the Japanese more than would like, but don't forget that not everything in Britannia is perfect. Charles Zi Britannia has been picking fights with the Chinese Federation and will use his own children as pawns to gain more areas."

Nina narrowed her eyes at the suggestion her older brother spoke, "But we just trying to let the world experience the future that is Britannia!"

Naruto nods in agreement, "True but remember that not all people share the same ideals. In fact that's the reason I took this Sweeper job. I want to make a world that is peaceful...look I'm need to go back to the ghettos...twice. I'm asking you to let help the...Elevens, but for me to let us keep our departed parents home."

Nina sighs, "Alright, but please, if anything happens come back immediately as possible. Wait...what do you mean by 'twice'?"

Naruto chuckles uneasily, "Well, I'm going to hang out with Lulu, Rivalz, and Rai today and I need to go to my lead for more information on Refrain." he apologetically announced. He flinch at his little sister sad look, "W-w-wait! How about after I get the money I'll...take you to some dinner?" he tried to smooth over the bad atmosphere.

Nina gains a blush from what Naruto said, "You...p-p-promise?"

Albert/Naruto mentally sighs in relief, "Hey, who do you think I am? I never broken a promise yet and won't start now." he gently touches Nina's cheek who responded by nuzzling and enjoying the warmth of the hand.

Nero came back and turns on the TV, "Guys check this out!"

The two siblings immediately let go of each other and stares at the screen. "_We're back! Now, most of the Knights of the Round tend to stay in the homeland. But, we the citizens of Area 11 are about to meet the Knight of Two, Alexander La __Britannia and his brother Knight of Seven Axel La Britannia. Accompanying them are Maria Qu Britannia and Apollo. They have informed that until they are need they shall attend to Ashford Academy.'_

Nero turns off the television smiling, "Hey uh Nina? I left my bag in your brother's room can ya get for Me." he asked politely and grins at his friend when she left. "Dude! Sasuke, Konan, and Itachi are here! We might be able to get our army up and running by tonight!"

Naruto high fives Nero sharing the same sentiment, "You can say that again! And it looks like Nihil's army will rise."

Nero smiles as he took out a small device and started to tap it with his fingertips, "Knightmare Shining, Heavy-Arms, Epyon, Blitz, Wing-Zero just need those energy fillers and we can start fighting."

Naruto frowns at that, "Nero...though I am happy that you help me since we left with Lulu. But, are you sure that you want to stay here in Area 11? You can always come back to United States of China. You and Tianzi should have not-"

Nero sighs and grins as he puts his arm around Naruto, "Come on, you think I'm just gonna leave y'all high and dry? Fuck that! I'm staying by your side...nii-san." he smiles gently at the Japanese word.

Naruto nods and saw Nina coming with the bag Nero left, "Hey guys let's get some grub before going to school!"

Nina and Nero nods in agreement, "Hot Dogs/Pizza Hut!" they yelled simultaneously Naruto sighs and know what was going to happen.

Nina narrows her eyes at her brother's best friend, "Nero...I think I heard you wrong when you said Pizza Hut." She said as Nero smiles with a little too sweet smile that was scary but amazingly Nina stood her ground.

"Oh no, you heard it right! We're going to get some pizza and you're eating it!"

Naruto calls Pizza Hut then orders 3 Pepperoni lovers pizza and went to the kitchen to start on the Hot Dogs she loves. After the delivery came Naruto notice that the two were still arguing about breakfast, "Hey, guy's food ready!" The two childish teens glares at each other one last time, before eating their respective meals.

The three after eating and disposing the food went to Naruto's bike. Nina sat behind Naruto who was in the driver's seat and Nero in the sidecar. The trio left to go to their school as Nero took a nap, Nina smiles and held on tightly to her brother in bliss. Naruto saw the school ahead and look at the gas tank meter that had a digital clock next to it. They had twenty minutes to get to class. After yelling at the two other passengers about their sudden arrival to school Naruto bike was almost hit by a truck! The boy quickly maneuvers his bike to let the truck pass by him, "Asian!" he yells an old insult to the crazy driver.

After that little problem was gone Naruto parked the bike outside the secret entrance that he, Nero, and two other friends know that it was there. "Alright, Nina tell Prez that to let you get a ride from school or ask Nunnally and Lulu to stay at their room." he said getting a toolbox and did some finally checkup before walking with his sister noting that Nero faded from their sights and most likely went to the classroom.

Nina nods and smiles gently at her only family member, "Just make sure that you and Nero eat dinner, take a bath, and to keep your guns easy to reach areas." she reminded him as if this were rules for a sleepover. To her delight Naruto saluted to her and left his sister to reach his class. The girl smiles lovingly as Naruto was running, her head felt light, her heart going faster than a customized Ferrari. "Big...Brother."

With Naruto

The blonde enters a classroom that has half of the students chatting and talking to their peers. He was about to take his seat until Naruto's shoulder had finger tapping on it. He saw a boy in his age with white spiky hair; he wore a standard Ashford academy uniform. His eyes were deep and blue as the ocean, but really the trained eye can tell that it was cold and emotionless. "Rai, were you doing this morning?"

The white haired boy took a seat behind Naruto who nods, "I apologize for the inconvenience I've caused when I left." he sincerely said as Nero came into classroom.

The silverette pats the white haired lad's back, "Yo, Rai! How long was it that you were here?"

"Around the same time you arrive to the school." Rai told his friend after catching his breath that Nero force him to lose. "So...lunch?"

Naruto and Nero instantly had a serious face from the clue then nod confirming Rai who nods back, "I'm in the mood for those Eleven sweets. You know the ones that look like fish?" Nero said gaining back his happy go lucky mood.

"Oh, Albert!"

The blonde looks to see a beautiful girl, she had long jet-black haired that stop midway to her back. Her eyes were the most magnificent shade of violet to the point as if she had amethyst jewels for her eyes. Her body was slim not like those Britannian's models who starve themselves to look like toothpicks. She had healthy figure that gracefully showed her B-cup breasts and her hips made ever boy (save Nero and Rai) blush on sight. Her Ashford Academy outfit was a bit loose but gave very tempting chances to see her skin. She took her seat next to Naruto.

Naruto smiles at the girl, "Hey, Lulu. So we're on with going to the city?"

The beautiful girl nods, "Yep, we got our motorcycle ready to go at lunch." she looks at Naruto a bit more then she should and blush, "Oh! Uh, sorry for staring like that."

Naruto chuckles as he took out a drawing pad, "It's fine, hey, Nero and you too Rai. You guys get on cycle. I'm using Eagle today when we leave." he told as they nod.

The class was rather boring as Naruto was already asleep making his female friend giggle at his action. Rai was stoically paying attention to the teacher as he explains the establishment of Area 3. Nero was jotting down notes as the classroom was told that the information was going to be on their Final exam. When the bell for lunch rang the four jump out of their seats. The four immediately left to outside of the building, as they found a small passage underground. Naruto got in first as Nero fellow suit, then Rai, and lastly Lulu. The silverette found a switch to showed ten motorcycles half of which had sidecars and the rest had interesting designs. Naruto walks up to a purple cycle with a large single wheel behind the bike with two smaller wheels on the middle of the bike frame. With its long neck it seem to be a racing bike, (Yu-gi-oh 5D's Delta Eagle Duelrunner). "Come on, we're going to be late."

Rai took a silverish-white motorcycle that Lulu got on the sidecar. "Don't worry about it. Today lunch is, extended to a full hour. Besides, when did you guys ever care for school?" the boys chuckled nervously as they heard the secret entrance open showing the four a small build average height blue haired boy.

Naruto smiles as the boy came in wheezing from running to long and fast. "Yo, Rivalz! Come on and get on Nero's bike!"

The boy smiles at the suggestion, "*Huff* thanks *huff huff* man!" he got on the motorcycle. After securing his seat belt the three bikes roared and left!

_UNKNOWN LOCATION_

"It is time..." a mysterious voice said as it aged tone will make anyone shiver in fear.

"Hmph, I think not!" an aristocratic voice just as mysterious as the elderly voice. "V.V. and Charles Zi Britannia are too much to go against." she snarls the names as if it was a curse.

"Heh, I say we let R.R. deal with the little blond shit-stain! I mean, besides V.V., L.L. and X.X. we're the only ones who can defeat them with our own abilities. And unlike those pathetic immortals like C.C. and Z.Z. who lost their Geass we are able to keep our ability." a cocky teen voice came it had a strong tone that makes other smile at his confidence...or arrogance.

"Ohohohoh, I agree. C.C. that harlot lost her ability to use her Geass!" Another voice came from a child that was just oozing with arrogance as well.

"ENOUGH!" a voice yells out with the voice that boom the whole entire shock along with the people who were in the same room. "O.O., it is not time for Heavenly Destruction, S.S. I agree with your choice. However they could be easily defeated with the right precaution. Y.Y. calm thy anger. True, that V.V. betrayed the Heavenly Revolution but it will be the last mistake he'll ever make. Also, do not insult possible allies even they have no abilities. And little B.B. remember that she was the one who taught you to...well I'll leave that for now. Until the JLF can at least defeat one of the Knights of the Round we shall remain hidden."

Y.Y. who was about to leave realize something important, "Wait old man...what if they don't?"

Despite the fact that the room was completely in darkness, "Don't worry, Charles gave us an opportunity...Uzumaki Naruto...if the JLF fails…he will succeed."

_With Naruto and company_

"AUCHOO!" Naruto sneezes as he drops the briefcase he was holding.

Lulu looks at her friend in caring concern, "Are you okay, Albert?"

Rai who was walking behind hold five cases filled with money spoke, "I heard that if you sneeze, it means that someone is talking about you."

Rivalz laughs as he smacks his quite friends back, "That's just an old Eleven tale!"

Nero, who was holding two cases of the money, glares at is friend. "Dude, Rivalz what did I said about calling them that Eleven's?"

The blue haired boy wears a nervous smile from the natural look, "Sorry, been raise that way can't help it sometimes. C'mon let's grab some pizza!"

Lulu shook her head as her friends put the money inside of the bike seat by dumping the pounds inside. "Okay, I think we can focus on school work for a while." she looks at Rivalz who was putting the remainder of the money in the trunk of the sidecar. "Sorry Riv, we gotta head back to school or we'll get a lecture from Shirley."

"Aw, man and when they got back those chocolate appetizers!"

Before the five could live a loud public announcement was made, a handsome young man appears on one of the towers TV. "To all my imperial subjects, including of course the many cooperative Elevens who choose to serve under the empire of Britannia!" the blonde man grabs his chest for dramatic flair, "Do you not see my pain? My heart was ripped from my chest, only to be torn apart! The remnants are filled with rage and sadness. However, as ruler of Area 11, I will not tolerate terrorism of any kind! Because the battle we fight is a righteous one, a virtuous battle to protect the wellbeing of one and all. Now then everyone, I would like you to join me in to mourn to the eight who die for justice."

Naruto, Nero, Rai, and Lulu just continue to get ready to leave for school as the rest of the population who heard the news from the ruler of Area 11. Rivalz just looks at them, "Uh, aren't you guys going to it?"

Lulu shook her head, "No it's just not worth the effort to cry over decomposing bodies. I mean, it's not going to bring them back from the dead."

Rivalz just smirks at the answer, "Wow, that's dark sister!"

In response Lulu just give a smile half of arrogance and the other cruel, "Humans are pathetic beings Rivalz. It is all about self-satisfaction...no matter what, you can never change the world."

Naruto looks sadly at Lulu who was wearing a face of longing and melancholy. '_Must be thinking of the past. Just a little more time...and that son of a bitch Charles will be dead!'_

They rode off to the highway the air was crisp and clean, the sky was sunny and warm with a few clouds to give it a special feeling to it. Lulu sighs in content, why? Because Nero took the Delta Eagle and she rode with Naruto. She blushed as she looks how strong and yet gentle at the same time.

However the time to look was cut by a certain blue haired boy, "Hey, Lulu! I've been meaning to ask you. Why do you mostly start with your King? I mean isn't that an amateur mistake in high class opponents?"

"Not really, I mean the nobility of Britannia are usually petty and overconfident they think that since they played many games with their favorite pieces such as Rooks, Bishops, or they Queens that they can outmatched anyone. But, I make sure that even the weakest piece has the most important part in the game. Also, since it DOES tend to be a bad move it gives me an advantage." explains her method of playing with chess. "If a king doesn't fight, how can he's subordinates fellow him?"

Nero who was slowing down enjoying the incredible speed that the Delta Eagle came at Lulu's side, "Lulu do you wish to work some big company or something?"

"Huh? Of course not things like that will ruin your health." she said without caring as she looks at Naruto again.

However once again someone had to ruin the moment. A truck was coming behind them as Nero sped up to get from it. Unfortunately, Naruto and Rai's bikes couldn't get away since their bikes were for leisurely drives therefore not as fast or even close to the Delta Eagle. "WAHHH! We are going to die!" Rivalz yells in despair as Rai tries to out maneuver the truck.

Rai whose usually emotionless glares at the vehicle, "What the hell is wrong with these fools?" he said as he slow down and make quick flat spin and escape...narrowly. "Hey, Rivalz you alright?" the stoic boy ask the blue haired boy.

"Y-Yeah I think so."

But Lulu and Naruto were still in front of the truck, they continue to go straight until the truck makes a left. Then crashes to a construction site, Nero who came back saw Rai and Rivalz were driving slowly seeing Naruto and Lulu alright. Smiling that none of the friends were hurt Nero looks at the dust cloud the truck made when it hit the building that was incomplete. "So was that our fault?" he seriously asks.

Rai shook his head, "They didn't go at same speed limit before they reach to us. They didn't seem to know this area hence they smack into that site." the mysterious boy explains to the silver haired one.

Lulu eyes narrowed as she sees some light show on top of the vehicle. "What in the-" she started and took off her wind resistant visors as she still it.

Rivalz take a look at Rai's bike, "Whoo, we got lucky! The bikes are all green!"

Lulu nods absently, "Hey Naruto do you see this?" she asked as the blond haired boy was going towards her.

"Hey look at that!"

"What happen?"

"Must've been a drunk driver."

"If it's not some Eleven it's an idiot on booze!"

"Should someone help them?"

Lulu grits her teeth as she heard the people just watch and comment the scene, "Fools."

Naruto puts a hand on her shoulder as Lulu look to see nudging her to the site. Knowing what he means she smile as the two ran, "Guys we'll be right back." she yells.

They both ran towards the site ignoring the population comments on how noble they are and kind their being. Naruto was the one to make it first, "Is one alive in there?!" he yells hoping for a response as Lulu tries to move the steel beams. As Naruto yells Lulu took advantage and got on top of the truck hoping that an entrance was there.

Naruto went to the top as well by jumping on to it. He notices that the raven haired girl had a lost look on her face. Then she woke up from the sudden daydream as she look around as if to see someone called out to her.

The truck started to move making Naruto fall off and Lulu fall in the truck. "Oww! Oh no Lulu!"

Rivalz eyebrow twitch as he chuckles, "So would you guys called that a hit and run?"

Rai and Nero jump to get Naruto on his feet, "Are you alright?" the stoic teen ask his blond friend.

"Where's Lulu?!" he yells.

"Uh..." Nero pointed to the sky.

In the blue sky had three jets carrying Knightmare were chasing after the truck, "Pull over and you'll get a chance to defend yourselves in court!"

Naruto looks at Rivalz, "HEY, RIV! LISTEN GO TO SCHOOL WITHOUT US! WE'RE GOING TO GET LULU!"

The boy nods as he took one of the motorcycle, "Alright, but if I get yelled by Milly you guys own me a pizza!"

Naruto looks at the two, "Base NOW!"

Rai and Nero nods leaving the area to go inside the incomplete building. They saw a broken pipe, "Oi, if we go through there we can get in the entrance faster!" Nero informs the others as they jumped in!

The three quickly move through the pipeline as they found another vault like door. "Counter...Force!" Nero yells as the door started to open as it showed three figures. The first was a teen in the age as Naruto and the two other boys. He had spiky raven color hair and wearing a blue military suit, "Yo, Naruto..." he lazily greeted.

Naruto move past him and jumps to a cloak that covers a giant figure, "Listen Sasuke, I can't talk now! Have to save Lulu!" he yells.

As he threw away the cloak and showed a Knightmare that was a unique frame. It head was human like compared to the ones that were chasing the truck. It was painted White, Blue, and red. Its fist had a special guard to protect it. In the middle of its chest was a green gem. A girl with blue hair ran towards him, "Wait, Shining Knightmare can't go."

Naruto opens the green gem letting him in the cockpit, "Don't worry it has at least an hour of energy! Please Konan let me help her!"

Konan sighs in frustration, "Fine! Itachi! Sasuke! Nero! Get the controls!" she barks orders to the boys.

The boys got up to a giant station with computers, "Alright, Knightmare Frame Shining Prototype online. Solar Energy Reactor 100%. No problems." A male who has strong resemblance to Sasuke except he has two lines on his face giving him a mature expression, he also has a low ponytail that was hanging loosely against his suit that was black with red clouds.

Nero nods, "Okay, Naruto just go through the mobile trace system and you can go!"

Naruto inside the Knightmare nods as giant wheel came down on him with a black rubber like substance with it. When Naruto felt on its head he felt the rubber clinging down on his skin as tight as it can possibly can, "Mobile Trace Suit System checking brainwaves, blood pressure, pulse, respiration, temperature, and metabolism. All green." Naruto body was cover by the substance, except his head was the only thing that was exposed from it and on his chest was a symbol was a red circle.

Naruto smiles as he moved his arms forward then the machine copy almost instantly, "There's only a 0.2 second delay...but it's good enough!"

Sasuke smiles as he open the roof of the hideout, "Lunching Shining Knightmare!"

Naruto smiles as he jumps with incredible power even for a Knightmare! "I will save her…I SWEAR!"

_With Lulu _

A woman with silver-icy haired that was on the borderline of being called white smiles from above the sky as she saw soldiers shoot their necks. "Well then…" she saw Lulu smiles demonically as she activates her power…Geass.

The woman smiles gently, "Well, my cousin…you have made your second contract. Lulu Vi Britannia, the seventeenth princess of the throne." She looks behind her to see a unique looking Knightmare. "Naruto Uzumaki… or rather Albert El Britannia…the adopted son and nineteenth price of the throne, but it seems that he now know the truth. Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha…but known to the world as Axel and Alexander La Britannia double agents for Naruto. Konan Ryougi…also known as Maria Qu Britannia and agent…Nero Eu Britannia another fallen prince…this is going to be so much. My dear sister, C.C., if you ever need help look for me…Z.Z."

Chapter End

_**AK: Well, h-how w-was it? Sorry, I'm really nervous on how long this was and how long I work on it. Still..damn…also I have the parings…not just Naruto but a few others. How do you like it that I have Rai from the game Lost Colors in this too? I just felt like giving him a chance; however he doesn't have his voice Geass. It will be explain later why he doesn't have…or DOES he? Also, Naruto's Knightmare and few others are from Gundam so watch out! I know I didn't really explain on Naruto's so I tell which on it is…Shining Gundam! Eheheheh, anyway here's parings**_

_**Naruto X Lulu (Fem Lelouch) X CC X Cornelia X Shirley X Milly X Nonetta X Villeta X Kallen X Nina X Rakshata**_

Sasuke X Cecile X Z.Z. (OC -C.C. older sister-)

Itachi X Konan X _**Zhou Xianglin**__****_

Rai X Kuguya X Chiba

_**Nero (OC) X Tianzi X Nunnally X Anya**_

_**Please note that the canon plot will be mostly from the academy because Naruto and his team are differently make things…more interesting! **_

_**Well, anyway here's a sneak peek at the next chapter**_

"_Well, I can't believe it! The Pseudo Solar Reactor allows me to keep an indefinite amount of energy after all!" Naruto yells in astonishment!_

_Sasuke points a gun at Nero, "Give me back my key to Epyon! Naruto's needs some back-up!" _

_Nero sticks out his tongue, "After you give me back Heavy-Arms!"_

"_After you give me back my pizza slice!"_

"_Sure! In the bathroom after a few hours from now!_

_Naruto smiles as the green haired girls eyes slightly widen a fraction, "Miss C.C. welcome to the Nihil Army! Our main and only objective is, killing Charles Zi Britannia and also destroying… every Geass and the Thought Elevator that exist in this world!" Naruto said as he team and allies rallied up! "So…care to join the Nihil?"_

_The girls closes her eyes, "Nihil…latin for nothing…to destroy the existence…of Geass?...hmm…Fine…I shall join your team."_

_**COOL! Huh? Please send lots of reviews if you want LONG chapters like this!**_


End file.
